training amy
by specter101
Summary: amy needs help cotroling herself when sonic is around. but when a boy comes, she may have found a great person to help her. not much humor yet, i know.
1. the problem with amy

Training Amy  
A fanfic of we really like sonic co.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own jonasuki. Everybody else is Sega's. Although if I had a genie, I would wish I owned them. But I don't. So I can't. This is getting embarrassing so, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter one: the problem with amy One day, Amy rose was walking down the street thinking about sonic (like that's new...). Eventually, she said "if I can't get sonic to fall in love with me, I wish I could at least see him without uncontrollably yelling "sonikku!" and tackle glomping him so he would maybe like me better"  
  
As if on cue, Sonikku ("HEY!" said Amy) uh, Sonic, came running down the street, wanting to get home before Amy tackle glomped him. 'gotta run' thought Sonic 'or Amy will see me, and tackle glomp me!'  
  
Then, Amy saw Sonic stopping across the street, looking around, to see if Amy was near. "LOOK!" said a voice in Amy's head "There is Sonic, just waiting for you! He looks like he could use your company, along with your tackle glomping ability! He loves that!" 'no' thought Amy 'he hates that.' "no he doesn't! he loves it! He just doesn't want you to know!" 'well, I do love him enough to.. no, wait Amy, don't lose control and say it, don't lose control and say it...'  
  
But alas, she lost control after looking at Sonic again  
  
"SONIKKU!" yelled Amy. "oh krap" said Sonic, looking in he direction of Amy, who was already only 5 steps away from him. And, TACKLE GLOMP! That's what Amy did to Sonic.(I love being in control of this!)  
  
"AMY! Get off me! You know I hate it when you do that!" said sonic. "sorry sonikku!" said Amy "I lost control!" "whatever. I got to go, see ya!" said sonic, and he was gone in a flash.  
  
"Oh!" said Amy "I wish I could control my self from doing that!" "miss, I think I can help. I'm great at solving problems!" said a voice. "huh?" said Amy, turning around to see a tall man who is chubby, with brown hair sticking in all directions. "who are you?" "my name is Jonasuki. What's yours, and, more importantly, what's your problem?" asked Jonasuki "um...I'm Amy, and I have a self control problem" said Amy.  
  
"self control, huh?" Asked Jonasuki "well, luckily for you, those happen to be my specialty!" "really?" asked Amy. "yup!" said Jonasuki "used to have one myself, real short fuse. Anyway, let's see if we can solve the problem at my house. Come to 664 N. Milwaukee str. Tomorrow at noon. Can you remember to do that?" As Amy finished writing the address on her hand she said "I think so" "okay" said Jonasuki "see ya tomorrow!" "Goodbye jonasuki!" said Amy, and as they left the area, Amy thought about how this jonasuki guy could help solve her problem. 


	2. the training begins

Training Amy

A fanfic of we really like sonic co.

Disclaimer: read the last one to see, im to lazy to type it again

Chapter 2: the training begins

This chapter begins at Jonasuki's house, after Amy has told him about her problem. "You love Sonic so much, you can't help but do that, huh?" asked Jonasuki "yes, that's my problem" answered Amy. "Well" said Jonasuki "this is gonna take a while to fix, so I need to get some items, fast. I'll need you to get a strand of sonic's DNA, like a toenail or something" "I have one of his quills" said Amy, pulling one out of her pocket. "will that do?" "It will do perfect!" said jonasuki, taking the quill. "but I have just one question. Why are you carrying around one of sonics quills?" He thought about it and said "you know what? Never mind. Something tells me I don't wanna know." "I will also need a scientist coat, and to press this button!" jonasuki showed Amy a big purple (I know it's classical for it to be red, but I like to be different) button, and pushed it. A huge door appeared and opened, revealing tons of gadgets of varying sizes from three inches, to seven yards tall.

"Wow" said Amy, in awe "did you build all this?" "Just about!" said jonasuki "now what about that coat?" "OH YEAH!" said Amy, and she left. then, all of a sudden, jonasuki started laughing! "muahahahahahahahahahaha. muahahahahahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "what are you laughing about?" asked amy, coming through the door. "ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" said jonasuki "it adds to the effect that im a evil scientist!" "whatever" said amy, and she left again. In fifteen minutes, she returned. "I couldn't find a scientist coat, but I found a white robe." "close enough" said jonasuki "while you were gone, I did what I needed to with that quill. Meet S.C." as he said that, a figure stepped out from behind him, Amy did not see him as a guy she didn't know named S.C. NO! She saw him as a boy better know to her as…..

"SONIKKU!" Yelled Amy, as she tackle glomped him. "Can't…breathe…" said S.C. Amy immediately released her grip, and stepped back, blushing. As S.C. got back to his feet, Jonasuki explained. "Not sonic" he said "a CLONE of sonic! That's why I needed that quill. So I could make a sonic clone. That's what S.C. stands for, Amy" "oh." Said Amy "sorry, S.C." "No problem" said S.C., in a voice that was slightly lower than sonic's "Jonasuki told me to expect that."

Later, Amy and S.C. are in a room, Amy in a containment cylinder. "NOW AMY" said Jonasuki loudly so Amy could hear, in the white robe "THIS IS YOUR FIRST TEST! BE ALLOWED TO SEE S.C. WITHOUT TACKLE GLOMPING HIM!" after he said that, he opened a door to let Amy out of the cylinder, hoping she would at least control herself for at least five seconds, to show she could control herself just a little.

But, his hopes were not fufilled.

Amy immediately yelled "SONIKKU!" and tackle glomped S.C.

After seeing that, jonasuki said to himself "this is gonna be a LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG day!"

God, these chapters are shorter here than I thought. They are a page on word. Oh well. If your wondering why this is here, im hoping that if I post another chapter, people will RR. I wont put another chapter on intil I get at least 5 good reviews. Well, goodbye!


End file.
